Let It Rain
by RKO.AirBourne.Cenation
Summary: Follow Ruby Valentine on her quest to find love. Sucky summary, story is better, i promise. Rated M for cursing and SMUT! OC/Cody & OC/Sheamus! This is the FIRST chapter of FIVE! A/N: I'm terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** I do not own anyone in this story, except for my OC! All characters belong to the WWE! Also this is my first time writing a het!sex scene with a WWE character. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own!**

**Let It Rain**

24 year old, Ruby Valentine was living the dream life. She was beautiful, standing at 5'6", 130lbs with curves in all the right places, her milky caramel complexion thanks to a summer filled with sun, long wavy brown hair, and bright green eyes. She had just started her career as a WWE diva and was doing exceptionally well. But best of all, she was dating WWE superstar Cody Rhodes. They had been dating for 2 months now, and everything was exciting but she felt something was missing. When they met at her tryout match, they had instant chemistry. They got along great, in the bedroom and out. They had good chemistry. They had tons of passion. What was missing?

Ruby sighed as she walked into the divas lockerroom. She set her bag down on the bench and changed into her ring gear. She had her foot resting on the bench, lacing her boots when she heard the door open. She figured it was another diva and didn't pay much attention.

"Hey Ruby," a deep voice whispered right next to her ear. She started and truned around quickly. The sight before her made her smile, and caused her heart to race.

"Cody!" She squealed and jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. She kissed him, long and hard, trying to convey how much she missed him.

"Hey baby," Cody said as they broke the kiss. Their forheads rested together and Ruby couldn't express how happy she was to see him.

"You're not scheduled tonight. What are you doing here?" She realized how it sounded, and with a smile, added "I mean, I'm glad you're here, but"

"I came to see you," Cody answered simply. "I missed you."

"Oh cody, I missed you too."

She kissed him again, this time opening her mouth to let his tongue in. She almost saw stars, the kiss was so intense. She moaned into the kiss when she felt Cody's jeancovered erection rubbing against her most sensitive area. She broke the kiss once more, pulling back to look into Cody's brilliant blue eyes. That's when she noticed he had locked the door. She felt desire pool between her thighs as she thought about what Cody had in mind.

"You're a bad boy, Codes," she murmered against his lips. "You wanna fuck me," she kissed down his jaw, "right here," placed a kiss on his neck, "right now," she nipped at his colar bone, earning a gasp from Cody, "don't you, baby boy?"

She felt Cody shudder beneath her, and suddenly she was against the lockers, Cody's mouth on her neck. "Oh god" she moaned, "you want me, don't you?" Cody pulled his mouth away with a growl and stared at her face intently.

"So damn much it hurts," he all but growled. Her senses were already on high alert, but hearing Cody confess his want for her, sent a shudder down her spine.

"Do it. Fuck me. Right here, Right now." She watched as Cody thought about the idea and smiled triumphantly when her feet were placed on the floor and she was told to remove her shorts. When she was naked from the waist down, Cody undid his jeans and picked her back up. Her legs went back around his waist and her arms around his neck, fingers digging into his scalp.

Ruby almost sighed when she felt his pants slide down his legs, and his cock was positioned at her entrance.

"Look at me," Cody whispered, unwilling to move until she did. She opened her eyes, wondering when they had closed, and locked eyes with Cody. He smiled, and thrust into her all too willing body, earning a moan of "Oh god." Cody didn't waste any time, setting a pace of hard and fast. It's what they both wanted, what they both craved. Neither enjoyed slow sex. It was all about pure, animalistic instinct between them. Cody's fingers dug into her hips, hard enough to leave bruises.

"Cody please?" she asked between moans. He knew what she wanted, and was happy to give it to her. He pushed her harder against the lockers, to support what weight his body couldn't. He freed one of his hands from her hip, raching up to tangle it in her beautiful brown hair. He pulled her hair, matching it with his thrusts. He leant forward, biting her neck, continuing his hard and fast pace.

"Cody," she breathed, "so close." She felt the tingling begin in her toes, spreading through her whole body and soon every nerve was alive with sensations. The pulling in her stomach was her warning that this coupling would soon be over. She tried warning Cody, but all that came out was a strangled moan, as her orgasm hit her full force.

The contracting of her muscles was Cody's undoing, and with one final thrust, he came, spilling his seed inside of her. He pulled out of her body and sat her on the floor. He grabbed a towel from a nearby bench and cleaned them up enough to where they could redress. He pulled his pants up, refastnening the zipper, and helped Ruby back into her wrestling trunks. He smiled when he saw the developing hickey on her neck.

"You might wanna have makeup cover that up, sweetheart," Cody said with a slight chuckle.

Ruby smacked his arm but laughed along with him.

"Are you staying with the boys tonight or do you want to stay with me?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I can't. Gotta head back to Georgia. Mom and dad wanna spend time with me and Dustin tomorrow before the show." She sighed. Of course he couldn't stay the night. In the two months they'd been together, he hadn't spent the night once.

"Okay," was all she said for a few minutes. "I guess I'll see you at the house show on Thursday then." She forced a smile, kissed Cody softly on the lips, and walked out of the locker room.

Ruby felt tears pricking at her eyes as she sat in hair and makeup getting everything ready for the show. As the hickey was covered, she refused to cry. She wouldn't cry over this. She made a promise that if it happened again, she would do the right thing and end the relationship. As she walked to the gorilla position she let the roar of the crowd consume her. When her music hit, so did the adrenaline rush, and she ran out, greeting the crowd with as much energy as she could. When she reached the ring and stood on the top turn buckle, Cody was the farthest thing from her mind.

XxX

It was 3 days before Ruby saw Cody again. They talked on the phone when Cody wasn't "busy". Ruby's schedule was just as hectic, but she made time for Cody. Didn't she deserve the same treatment? Unless they were having sex, or about to have sex, they barely spoke. Tonight that was either going to change, or the relationship was over. They were both off from work tomorrow, so there was no reason Cody could't spend the night. Of course, Cody wasn't at the house show, but called right at the end, wanting to know what hotel she was staying at. She told him the hotel and room number, and waited.

When Cody showed up at her hotel room, it was the same routine. Sex first, talk later. Of course. She went along with it and enjoyed it as much as she could, knowing it may be their last night together. When the sex was over and they were both sated and happy, they laid together catching their breath. Ruby's head was on his chest and she actually thought he mind end up staying. She propped herself up on an elbow to look at Cody.

"Stay with me tonight." She knew as soon as Cody opened his eyes what his answer was going to be.

"I can't," was all he said as he climbed off the bed, retrieveing his clothes. He began to dress, when Ruby sat up straight.

"Why not?" She asked, trying to mask the anger in her voice.

"I'm busy tomorrow babe."

She climbed off the bed muttering "of course you are." She quickly dressed and when she turned to face Cody, he barely had his jeans pulled over his hips.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, dibelief evident in his voice.

"What's wrong with me?" Ruby mimmicked, " In the two months we have been together, you haven't spent the night once. After we have sex, you stay for like an hour. We don't talk for more than five minutes because you're always" she used air quotations when she said "busy." She was almost yelling now, so she took a deep breath and calmed herself. Cody was fully dressed, but was still standing there, staring at her with disbelief. "I sound like an overly attatched girlfriend but it's the truth. I'm not asking you to change though, because you won't. I'm not even giving you the option. I need more than just sex."

Cody stood still, staring at her with confusion. He wasn't quite sure what she was saying. Was Ruby breaking up with him? No one breaks up with Cody Rhodes! SO surely that wasn't it. He was lost in his thoughts when Ruby walked past him, standing in front of the door, her hand resting on the knob.

"What?" he asked, not completely sure why she was looking at him like that. He watched her face as emotions played across her features. Before he could decipher what they meant, she cleared her face of all emotion.

"This," she gestured to herself and then to Cody, "Whatever this is, it's over. I won't be just a fuck for anyone, including you."

Cody couldn't believe what he just heard. She was breaking up with him! He kept his tone light and soft when he spoke.

"I don't know what you expected when you got involved with one of the top guys on the roster." His expression was void of all emotion as he continued, "I'm busy tomorrow, baby."

Ruby wanted to laugh. He was making this so much easier than she thought. "No you're not. I talked to creative, to make sure we both had the day off. Nice try though."

"You did what?" Cody asked angrily.

"I simply asked creative if you worked tomorrow. I was planning something special since we never get anytime together. Thank god I didn't schedule anything." She laughed and opened the door.

'You're breaking up with me?" Cody asked, still not believing it.

"Yes, and you made it so very easy. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

She stood there, holding the door open, praying he would just leave. When he walked towards the door, she was expecting an apology or something. But what she got instead, made her realize she made the right choice in ending the relationship.

"Im going to miss you," Cody said and leant in so he was right next to her ear. Ruby had to supress the butterflies in her stomach. "You were the best piece of ass I've ever had." He left without another word, and Ruby closed the door, double checking the locks.

"What an ass," she whispered to herself as she climbed into bed. She laid her head in the pillow, finally letting the tears flow freely. Tonight only, she said to herself. Tomorrow, be over it. She only cried for a few minutes before she fell asleep to one of the weirdest dreams she'd ever had. She dreampt of shamrocks, leprechauns, rainbows and best of all pots of gold.

**A/N:**** Please review! I enjoyed writing this story very much and plan to continue it! I just loved making Cody a jerk! ^_^ anyways, all reviews are appreciated.**

**A/N:**** Again this will be continued! I don't know if I'm going to do chapters or a series of one shots yet! Leave a comment in your review on how you would like it to be!**

e knHe knjDBNsgjkrnsgjf


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I am absolute crap at accents! I'm sorry, but I tried my best. Also Sheamus's real name is Stephen Farrelly so in this story he will go by Stephen.**

**Let It Rain: Chapter 2**

Two weeks had passed since Ruby's break up with Cody. As she promised herself, she hadn't cried over him since. She felt happier knowing she made the right decision. She sat backstage in the locker room of RAW, unlacing her boots. Her and her tag team partner, Layla, had just defeated Beth Pheonix and Natalya. She was too caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the locker room door opening and closing.

"Hey, great match Ruby." It was Layla, her tag partner for the evening. "I really like working with you." Ruby looked up into her partners smiling face, a smile of her own on her lips.

"Thanks, Lay, I like working with you too," she replied. With a final nod Layla headed for the showers, leaving her alone to her thoughts. She finished changing, grabbing her purse and wrestling gear, and headed out the door. As she reached the parking garage, she noted how dark it was. She could barely see two feet in front of her.

She picked up the pace and practically ran to her car, spooked by the eery darkness. She reached into her purse, grabbing her keys. When she reached the car, she tried hitting the unlock button but a noise behind her startled her and she dropped her keys.

"Need some help?" someone asked from behind her. She jumped, dropping her purse, the contents spilling everywhere. She turned around, clutching her chest, to see a fellow WWE employee. "Calm down, las, i didn't mean ta scare ya." She recognized the thick Irish accent and realized it was her fellow wrestler Sheamus.

"Sheamus right?" She asked, still breathing heavy.

"Real names Stephen," he answered, extending his hand. "Stephen Farrelly."

"Ruby Valentine," she said, shaking the extended hand. "You scared the hell out of me," she finished with a laugh, releasing his hand.

"Sorry," he said with a smile. She decided she liked his smile, and his eyes, and how soft his hands are, _stop it Ruby,_ she chided herself, _you just officially met. _"Mind if I ask whats got ya so spooked?"

"Darkness," she answered immidiately. "Not a fan."

"I wouldn't let nothin happen ta ya" Stephen said with a soft smile, "I was actually wanderin if ya could give me a ride back ta the hotel, bloody car wont start."

She smiled. This would be a great oppurtunity to get to know "the great white" outside the ring. "Of course," she answered. She didn't notice Stephen bending over to pick up her things until her purse and car keys were handed to her. "Thanks." She unlocked the car and climbed in the drivers seat, Stephen getting in the passenger side.

They talked the whole drive to the hotel; their family life, how they got started in their career, and the things they liked to do. As they pulled into the parking lot, the conversation turned personal.

"So Cody, eh?"

"What about him?" Ruby asked, not hiding the venom in her voice. She pulled into a parking space, putting the car in park.

"Nothin particular, just heard some things."

"Like?" she asked, feeling her aggravation rising. They exited the car and began walking to the hotel. "What's the twit saying now?" Stpehen laughed at her nickname for Cody and continued,

"Just how you two dated and all."

"Key word, Stephen. We 'dated'. I ended it about two weeks ago."

"He mentioned something about a breakup," Stpehen said with a shy smile, "but the way he tells it, he did the 'ending'." She felt herself sigh, angry at her ex already. She pushed the elevator button a little too hard and Stephen must have noticed. "What?"

"I just knew this would happen." At Stephen's confused look, she continued, "I broke up with him because he's an ass, obviousley, but also because he can't keep his mouth shut!" She realized she was raising her voice as they stepped on the elevator, so she forced herself to remain calm. "He's probably going around telling everyone our sex life."

"Not after I said somethin to him," Stephen explained. "No lady deserves to be disrespected like that. And I figured he was lying about the whole breakup anyway."

"Why would you say that?" she asked, confused.

"Two reasons," Stephen said, "One, you're smart. And two, he'd have to be an idiot to leave a woman like you." Ruby smiled and felt a blush rising in her cheeks. They rached her floor, and to her surprise, Stephen stepped off with her, walking her to her room. When they reached her door, she paused outside of it, turning to face him.

"Ya flying out tomorrow?" he asked her.

"No," she said, slightly embarrassed, "Still a rookie. I'm driving." Stephen smiled down at her and she felt her heart begin to race.

"I'll ride with ya, if ya'd like." She smiled brighter and fought the urge to jumo for joy,

"You don't have to do that," she protested.

"Eh, I want to. Besides you're probably more entertaining than most the guys." He leaned against the wall, and continued, "I also would like the chance to get to know ya." Her smile widened, if that was possible. Before she knew what she was doing, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. He hugged her back without hesitation.

"Thank you," she said, breaking the embrace. "Not many others are as nice as you."

"I like spending time with ya," he beant and kissed her cheek, stepping away. "I'll see ya in the mornin."

"Sthephen," she called after him as he walked away. When he turned around she continued, "I like spending time with you too." He smiled at her, then continued walking down the hall. She opened the door to her room, still smiling like a fool. She dropped her bags by the door, making sure it was locked, and headed to bed. She didn't bother with leaving a light on, because for once, she wasn't afraid to dream.

**A/N:**** I know it ended really weird but I just can't write anymore at the moment. I have a ton of other stories that need my attention. I know this sucks, but review anyway. I was rushed into writing this, and to be honest, my heart isnt in this story at the moment. All reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
